A New Chance
by TemptedNightmare13
Summary: After breaking up with her abusive boyfriend, and being forced to move out, Eliza needs a place to stay. She calls her best guy friends and moves in with them until she can get things sorted out in her life. What she doesn't know is they have feelings for her. Who will she end up with? OC x Bakura or OC x Ryou or OC x Akefia ?
1. Chapter 1

Glass shattered against the wall, just missing me, and spread all over the floor. Anthony closed the distance between us, then hissed "Tell me that _again._" Before I could say anything he hurled me onto the glass coffee table. A sharp pain shot through my back, paralyzing me for a brief second. As I tried to stand up, I feel hands grabbing both my wrists. "I said: Tell me that again!" he shouted. He didn't throw me this time, but instead he had a hold of me.

"I told you!" I shout back. Anger was just one of many emotions that I felt, but it was the overwhelming one. "I'm not cheating on you!"

"Bullshit" he spat. "I want you gone. Pack your crap, and _leave._"

"Fine." I bellow. Angrily, he raised his right hand and the back of it hit my face; leaving a huge red mark. The force knocks me to the ground, where I didn't notice before, had broken glass shards everywhere. If that wasn't enough he began kicking me. Over and over. He finally stopped kicking me when I coughed up blood.

"Damn bitch…" he sneered as he walked away. "Be gone in two hours." He called back insensitively.

Picking myself up off the floor, I inspect my arms. They were severely cut and bruised, with glass sticking out of the open wounds. I limped towards the bedroom and packed all of my things. As I leave the house I make sure to dodge the broken glass.

Now what? I have nowhere to go… Wait! I pull out my phone and call a familiar number.

"_Hello?" _a polite British voice answered.

"_Ryou?" _

"_Eliza? Are you ok?" _he sounded concerned.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Is Bakura there?" _

"_Uhm, one second…" _There was a slight pause and some voices in the background. "_Oh. He's in the shower. That's the second time today, too!" _He had a small laugh.

"_Figures." _ I say, a small smile crossed my lips. _"And where's Akefia?" _Now I'm just delaying…

"_Watching TV." _Maybe that was the voices in the background I was hearing. Alright, enough stalling.

"_Um, Ryou?"_

"_Yeah…?" _ He says slowly.

"_Mind if I crash at your guys' place tonight?" _I cross my fingers. This really is my only option. Something in my voice must be off, because Ryou paused.

"_Are you –sure- you're okay?"_ He pressed.

"_Yeah, Ryou, I'm fine." _I put on my best smile in hopes it would translate over into my voice.

"_If you say so," _Ryou let out a sigh. He doesn't believe me at all. I guess that's just how well we know each other. _"When will you be over here?"_

"_I can?" _I ask excitedly.

"_Of course," _He answered sweetly.

"_Be there in an hour." _And with that I hang up. First, I need to get cleaned up. But where? If I go _anywhere_ as a bloody mess I would cause a scene. I decide to make my way to the convenience store. Its bathrooms were accessible from the outside and were well protected from prying eyes.

As I turn on the light and stare at the mirror I realize how bad the damage actually was. Both of my arms were cut, bruised and covered in blood. My bottom lip was bleeding, and so was my nose. I had a huge black eye forming on my left eye and the red mark from the bitch-slap on my right cheek was still there. I looked at my clothes that were torn and full of my blood. I need to change my outfit. As I lift up my shirt to look over the damage there I realize just how painful lifting my arms was. Damn, pulling this "I'm fine" thing off is going to be a difficult. My stomach was full of bruises, and my ribs were as well.

After washing the cuts and removing all of the glass, I then changed my clothes to something I packed up. I pulled on some grey baggy sweats, and a plain white and navy long-sleeved baseball shirt. As for the cuts on my arms and face I needed make-up. Digging deep in the bag, I pulled out a rarely used make-up kit. I used concealer to cover up the black eye, bruises, and the marks on my wrists. For the cuts which, to my surprise and relief, weren't that deep I could cover with my long sleeves. Then I quickly combed out my hair and threw it up into a ponytail to match my "lazy and not trying" look. Glancing at the clock, I realized I had 15 minutes to get to the guys' house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stepping out of the shower, Bakura wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. A wave a steam rolled out of the bathroom and a cold sensation tingled up his spine. Jesus, it is bloody cold. Making his way towards his room, Ryou called over to him.

"Throw some clothes on, Bakura! Eliza is going to be here soon!" Eliza? What is she going to be doing here?

Once reaching his room and he slammed the door closed. He threw on some tight black jeans with the belt already attached and small chains dangling from two belt loops. "Shit, I don't have a shirt to wear!" He mumbled out loud to himself, as he scavenged through his drawers. When he found a random dark grey v-neck he just pulled it over his soaking hair. Quickly grabbing a different towel he tried to dry his hair. Hanging the towel around his shoulders, he exited my room. Akefia motioned for him to sit on the couch and watch Ryou rush around the kitchen. _The flustered little bastard is furiously cleaning and scrubbing practically every surface in the kitchen. _Bakura thought to himself. _Wow._

He was still confused as to why Eliza was coming over, and staying the night. He didn't mind it, at all, but something is off about that. Akefia noticed his quietness and nudged him with his elbow. Akefia obviously wanted to know what Bakura was thinking. "Isn't it strange?" he asked. "That Eliza is coming over… I mean, I want to know what's up."

Akefia nodded in thought then replied "I was wondering the same thing. It's quite out of the blue." Ryou over heard the two 'maniacs' talking and was finished cleaning the already clean counters. He walked over and leaned on the table, resting his head on his hands.

"She sounded strange on the phone, too. A bit shaken. I wonder what's wrong." He frowned. The thought of Eliza being sad really pained this kid. _How pathetic. _Bakura snorted mentally. However what Ryou said really drew his attention.

"Shaken? How so?" he leaned forward as if that would help him in anyway.

Ryou straightened up and shrugged. "To me, it sounded like something had scared her. Or," He paused, stroking his chin as he pondered. "Something was just off. Maybe it was just the crappy connection." He went back to scrubbing, which was his tell for nervousness. Before Bakura could ask what was bothering him, someone was at the door. "That's her!" he gasped looking from the door to the clock. Quickly hiding the cleaning products under the sink, he hopped over to the door. The door swung open and a familiar voice cheerfully filled the living room.

"Hey guys!" she said, illuminating the room with her presence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I walked up to the door and was greeted by the ever-so-bubbly Ryou. As I stepped into the living room I greet the three handsome faces with a charming "Hey guys!"

Akefia stood up and offered to take my bag, that's when I remembered "Where am I staying?"

"Right this way" he directed jerking his head in the direction of the hallway. Shifting the bags to his shoulder, he led me to a decently sized room. It had a modern look to it. It was rather plain as for decorating, but I'm not complaining. The dresser was a fair size, and so was the closet. There was one large window on the far wall that had black curtains, and it was open letting in the bright moon's glow. Akefia plopped my bags down on the bed and watched as I observed the room. "Is it alright?" he asked, not sure if I liked it.

I flashed him a big smile "It's perfect." Deciding to un-pack my things later, I add "Uh, where's the bathroom?" He walked to the doorway and pointed to the right. The door was across the hall and closer to the kitchen then in the actual hallway. Further down the hallway were three doors, to which I assumed must by their rooms. Akefia leaned on the doorframe, watching me look around and take in the whole house. I looked up at him, and I mean _up. _He was tall. Poking him I asked "Can I take a shower?"

He just laughed. "You don't have to _ask! _Just go for. Although," he chuckled "I don't think there will be much hot water left after Bakura's long ass shower!"

"Oh, sod off…" Bakura growled from the living room. Akefia just laughed harder, and pushed himself off the doorframe to go join the others.

I scurry into my new room to grab some make-up incase I need to reapply it after my shower. As I enter the bathroom room and slam the door, I quickly turned on the bathroom fan. My fake smile faded and I felt tears building up in my eyes. I fought them back long enough. When I turned on the shower and got in they started to fall. Slow at first. Then they started to flow faster, mixing with the water. I was hurt. Both physically and emotional. Anthony and I had been dating for over 3 years, and his constant assaults were never this bad. Usually a few scratches or one bruise. Then again, most of his assaults were verbal.

As I stepped out of the shower, I noticed all of my make-up did run. I got out my kit and started the routine again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh no…" groaned Ryou. The two watching TV looked at the worrying white-haired boy. "Bakura, you took the only towel in the bathroom didn't you?" Bakura rolled his eyes, obviously meaning he did. Ryou just sighed. "I'll go get another one."

With fresh towels in hand, Ryou approached the bathroom door. He pressed his ear against the door to hear more clearly as he called out "Hello?" There was no answer. He knocked gently on the door as he twisted the knob, opening the door. What he saw made him drop the towels to the floor. Eliza saw him and shrieked covering herself up with her hands. Her arms were all cut up, her sides were bruised, and she had a massive black eye. Averting his eyes he passed her a towel. Bakura and Akefia rushed over, both awake and alert. When they looked at Eliza they were first embarrassed on walking in on her. But on second glances they saw the nicks and scratches, and were confused.

Eliza took some deep breaths then said "I can explain…"

**A/N**

Woo! So that was my first chapter in this story...  
Review it and let me know what you thought of it.  
This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so please no flames :)  
Lastly, you are awesome. Have a great day!  



	2. Chapter 2

The three all sat around the living room looking at me keenly. I felt out of place with them all sitting on the red couch and me standing in the middle of the room. They all had different very expressions. Ryou had a very pained look, his usually bright brown eyes filled with sadness. Akefia's blue-grey eyes were slightly narrowed, and he looked as if he was trying to hide some sort of anger. Bakura was the exact opposite. He didn't even try to hide what he felt. His brown-red eyes were now more red then usual and he had a sneer plastered onto his face. I hope they aren't mad at me…

I sighed and started "Ok…" I said slowly trying to catch my breath. This is really hard. I'm not too sure if I should tell them it was Anthony who did this. Maybe I should make something up! But what…

As I was in deep thought Bakura growled and leaned forward. He put his hand on his thigh raising one shoulder while his other arm was resting on his right leg. "Eliza" I was snapped out of my thoughts and looked directly at the irate Bakura. "Who did this to you?" He said slowly in a low menacing tone. Akefia leaned back further into the couch, crossing his arms, and tilting his head back a bit. Ryou continued to sit timidly on the couch, with his shoulders hunched slightly and hands placed on his knees. I threw my eyes to the floor, and started to fiddle with the string on my hoodie; that they let me change into before being interrogated.

"My boyfriend and I had a fight…" I began, in-taking a shaky breath. I was quiet for a bit, to let them figure it out. Then I added "He, uh, he also kicked me out…" I looked down to the floor. Their eyes were still fixed on me, making me feeling uncomfortable.

Ryou spoke up "You don't have a place to live anymore?" I just nodded.

"You do now." Akefia smiled, uncrossing his arms from his chest, and leaned forward. Surprised, I looked back up to Akefia.

"Really?" I say, lighting up.

Bakura snorted "No shit." He smiled wickedly at me whilst laughed to himself.

"Thanks guys" I smiled. Then I remembered something. "Hey," I said catching their attention "Can I go un-pack my stuff?" Since I'll be here for a while I might as well. Ryou nodded and sweetly said I could as the other two just rolled their eyes and snickered.

"Are you _always _gonna ask to do shit?" Akefia laughed. I just rolled my eyes and left the room, a smile crossing my features. When I got to my room, I started to un-pack. I put clothes away and my make-up on top of the dresser.

"Ow!" I winced. I looked at my arm; it wasn't where that sharp pain came from. I looked at my wrist, not that either. I looked at my shoulder, nope. As I stretched again, the sharp pain shot through my side. I clamp my hands over my mouth to avoid making a noise that would alert the guys. _What the hell?_ I lifted my hoodie and beneath it was severely purple, black bruise over my ribs. It was much bigger than before. I went to touch it and immediately regretted it. "Ahhhg" I gasp in pain. _Shit. _That was loud. I stare at the door expecting to hear footsteps, or someone coming. Thankfully before I left the living room they turned on the TV. I could even slightly hear it from here. It was definitely masking my small groans, which was good.

This, however, is not good. I might have to go to the doctors or something. How am I going to say that without making them worry? Maybe I could sneak out and-

"Eliza?" a sudden voice startled me. I turned around to see Bakura, with his eye brows raised, leaning on the doorframe. "You still didn't tell me _who _did this to you." I froze. What do I say? Tell him that it was Anthony?

"I told you already…" I try to say nonchalantly "my boyfriend and I had a fight-"

"Eliza…" he said in a slow, exaggerated tone meaning he wanted a real answer. "Cut the crap. Who_: _as in a _name_."

I can't tell him. Knowing Bakura, Anthony could die. No, Anthony '_would' _die. Bakura saw my hesitation and walked up to me. Resting his arm on top of my dresser, he gave me a look. "I-I… uh." was all I could say. He stepped closer, completely closing the distance between us. I threw my eyes down to avoid his intense crimson gaze.

"I know you're hurt." He said in a whisper. He then scoffed "That's fucking obvious. So, tell me… _Who."_ He drew out that last part in a low, somewhat lethal, tone giving me chills. He was so close I could feel his breath on me, and the warmth radiating from him. I didn't have to look up at him to know just _how _close he was. With his index finger, he got a hold of my chin and tilted my head back, forcing me to look into his eyes. They were a bright, burning red that resembled a burning fire… Or no, something more menacing… fresh blood being spilled. I've known Bakura for years. I knew that a lot of people were scared of him. This was the first time I realized just how intimidating he really is. He put his lips to my ear, and whispered slowly in that deep British accent of his "Tell me…" His breath hit my neck and his closeness sent shivers down my spine.

"Aargh…" I suddenly groaned sharply, as my side began to sting again. Bakura jumped back, eyeing me to see what just happened. I winced, and my face contorted into an aggrieved expression. Doubling over, I gasped and Bakura just watched confused.

"Shit." Bakura cussed and rushed over. He kneeled beside me, and looked into my eyes. Suddenly Akefia and Ryou appeared at the door.

"What happened?" roared Akefia, as he picked Bakura up from by the collar. "What the _fuck _happened?"

"I don't know, you fucking asshole!" Bakura bellowed back. As the two were going at each other, Ryou came over and checked out what was wrong. I showed him my bruise that has consumed my all of my left side.

He gasped "We need to go." Akefia and Bakura both exchanged confused glances. "Eliza needs to get to the doctors." He said slowly and what sounded calm.

The car ride wasn't fun. The whole way I was holding in my little groans and gasps, but it hurt like hell. Bakura was driving, with Akefia in the passenger seat giving directions or criticizing Bakura's driving. Ryou was in the back with me. We hit a bump and I fell into him, he just stayed there.

"Oh, great job there Bakura!" Akefia exclaimed, the sarcasm literally dripping from his words.

"Shut up." Bakura growled back.

Ryou looked at me, "You alright?" I nodded and smiled weakly. He continued to just hold me there, close to him, and preventing me from being bumped around. I was surprised at how strong he was. He smiled as I looked up at him. He had such gorgeous, big, brown eyes and a soft expression.

Once we got to the hospital we had to stay in the waiting rooms. It was so strange in here. I never liked hospitals. They reeked of sanitary products used to basically mask the smell of sickness. The white walls were uninviting and so were the fake smiles the doctors all wore. I stood up to go with the doctor when I was called up. I sat on the paper-lined 'bed' and waited for him to start. He had his clipboard in-hand and walked over. After I gave him all my information, medical and personal, he asked what was wrong. Where I felt pain. I showed him my side, expecting some sort of immediate answer, but instead was left with a 'hmm' sound as he went back to his clip board.

"I'll be right back. You stay put" He advised while opening the door and leaving.

"Ok" I replied to the already closed door. And then I was alone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bakura?" Ryou asked worriedly. He was snapped out of his thought and looked at Ryou. Bakura just waved his hand dismissively, he didn't want to talk. He just stooped low in his chair, stretching out his legs.

Bakura yawned, his shoulders being hunched and then back to normal. "How long is this gonna take? These idiots keep staring at me." he groaned post-yawn, then glared at the nurses. Ryou just shrugged and continued reading a generic, out dated fashion magazine that was just lying on the knee-high table.

"I'm hungry." Akefia declared whist standing up. "I'm going to go find a vending machine or something."

That was a lie. He just wanted to get up and walk around. As he walked down the halls he had many things on his mind. Most of them revolved around Eliza. The thought of her hurt was awful, but the thought of her being hurt and trying to cover it up was worse. Why was she lying? When he glanced to the left he saw two vending machines. One with food, cough drops, baked chips, normal chips and candy; the other had the bottled drinks. He might as well buy food, if he comes back empty handed they'll know he was lying. Just as he started to walk away from the vending machines, junk food in hand, he over-heard some doctors murmuring.

"So, I'm sure it's a broken rib." The older one, with salt and pepper hair and glasses, said.

The younger one nodded. "Um-hum. This isn't the first time though, is it?"

"What do you mean? She's never had a broken rib before." The older doctor informed. _They aren't talking about Eliza…. Are they?_ He thought. _I need to get closer._

"She's been here before, with different injuries…"

"Yes, but this _is _a hospital. There is really no other reason to be here." He said with a hint of weariness in his tone.

"And she's been here quite a bit…"

"This isn't our business, Jace." He warned, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Another thing," he continued. "Did you notice that when she filled out the emergency contact sheet, the name changed? It used to be…-"

"Jace…"

"And her injuries have been getting progressively worse. This is the worst one yet, and the name changed. You don't think that has anything to do with-"

"Enough!" The older doctor yelled. "This is NOT our business. I am not going to get fired because of _you." _ He left through a narrow hallway that appeared to lead to some patients' rooms. The younger one, obviously a new student who has picked up quite a bit of information, just huffed and headed in the opposite direction. _What just happened? I need more information. _Akefia thought. That new kid looks like he could help. This is where his thieving skills come in good use. As quiet and stealthy as a jaguar he shadowed the young doctor. His fast paces kept in good stride with the target ahead. Never falling behind, or gaining too close. His silence made him un-detectable, and he made his way through the building. As 'Jace' reached his office and got in, Akefia smirked. _Here we go._

Bakura sat up and looked around. "Where the hell is Akefia?" he demanded. Ryou continued to ignore him, the magazine being more entertaining than a whiny Bakura. Suddenly, Eliza appeared in front of them. She wasn't paying attention to the two, but rather the doctor who was giving her instructions and advice.

"Lastly," he cleared his throat, handing her a slip of paper. "Take this to the pharmacist and he'll give you exactly what you need. Alright?" Eliza nodded. "Oh, and don't hesitate to call if you have questions or need anything."

"Thank you ." Eliza smiled. The doctor then politely smiled back at her, before turning his gaze to Bakura. Quickly looking him over, he couldn't hide his mistrust towards Bakura. He leaned in closer to Eliza and whispered something to her, continuously giving Bakura death glares.

Eliza just smiled and laughed. "He won't. I promise." The doctor nodded and walked away, still throwing Bakura stern looks. Bakura raised his hands in a threatening, challenging motion. Eliza laughed even harder as the doctor had a look of shock and a hint of fear. "Come at me, bro." she mocked Bakura.

"Oh shut up…" Bakura growled. "What was that about?"

"He thought you were going to steal something." She snickered.

"That's Akefia's major, not mine." He huffed. "Speaking of, where is that fucking retard?" Bakura glanced around, then paused. "Shit." Ryou and Bakura exchanged glances. "Oh no…" Ryou whispered.

As the door shut, Jace reached out for the light switch but was suddenly stopped. He felt something grab his wrist. "Wha-what?" he gasped in fear.

"Hello Doctor." A sly, deep, _deadly _voice rung out from the shadows.

Jace froze. "Who's there?" he called out in terror. "What do you want?"

A white smile appeared, contrast to the stark office. "I need your help, Jace." The young medical student trembled under the thief's grip. "What do you know about Eliza? Eliza Wolfe."

He gulped "I-I, uh… what do you _need_ to know?"

"Whose name was previously on the emergency contact?" Akefia demanded.

"An-anth… An-" he stuttered and began freezing up.

"_Who?_" Akefia pressed.

"Andy?" Jace blurted out. "I-I think… It's a bit fuzzy." Akefia grabbed his collar and shook him slightly. "I'm sorry! I can't remember!" he whimpered.

"Useless." Akefia rolled his eyes. He let the doctor go. Jace crashed to the floor, coughing and trying to catch his breath. He opened the door slightly, then stopped to call back "When I come back, have answers for me." With that, he left practically disappearing without a trace.

Eliza and the others were already in the waiting room waiting for Akefia. He peeked around the corner, then exhaled. As nonchalantly as he could he strolled around the corner with a pile of junk food in his arms. Bakura glared, but that wasn't a main concern of his.

"What took so long?" Ryou asked.

Akefia shrugged "it was hard to find" he shifted the food between his arms.

Bakura rolled his eyes and pointed to the opposite wall. Sitting there were two vending machines, similar to the other ones, snug against the wall. He muttered "dumbass" under his breath.

. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I giggled, trying to hold back my laughing. Akefia and the others just looked at me as if I was mad, which I probably was. I couldn't hold it back anymore, I just laughed. Hysteria was definitely clear in my tone and peculiarity. A smile started creeping onto Akefia's features, and Ryou started giggling along with me. Bakura rolled his eyes with a smile gracing his lips. We then all left, laughing, not caring about the strange looks we were getting.

Once we got home, I told them all I was going to go to bed. Bakura dropped down onto the couch and crossed his legs over one another on top of the coffee table. Akefia joined him on the couch, grabbing the remote before Bakura could. Bakura growled, and Akefia smirked. The two were just so wicked towards each other… It made me laugh; they were exactly as brothers would act. I'm not sure why that is so surprising to me. I curled up in my bed and fall fast asleep.

**A/N  
Well, it is another short one with not  
that much action in it. Don't worry, in future  
chapters stuff does down. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

The early morning sun shone lazily through the open blinds. A small streak of light landed upon Akefia's face, slowly waking him up. A sweet aroma rafted through the house and enticed him to the kitchen. Poking his head out into the hallway, he and Bakura bumped sleepily into each other. They both wandered out into the kitchen together where they met an energetic Ryou making breakfast. Laid out on the granite island in front of the two zombies were various plates with a variety of different breakfast food items. Bacon, sausages, toast, fruit, and a new plate waiting to be filled. Ryou was at the stove making pancakes.

Bakura reached for a piece of bacon when Ryou smacked his hand away with his specula. "No. You need to wait. Breakfast isn't ready yet." He said sternly. Bakura made a face as he took a seat on one of the stools placed in front of the island.

"It looks ready." Bakura scowled while rubbing sleep from his eyes. Akefia slid into a seat next to him and agreed tiredly before putting his head on the counter.

"Well, it's not. So wait." Ryou said as he hurried back to the stove to finish the pancakes. Being the only awake person in the room, Ryou grabbed plates for Bakura and Akefia. He set the plates down in front of them and Akefia's head shot up at the sudden noise.

"Waaah" he startled. Grasping his head, Akefia groaned. "So… _not _a morning person."

The three started to pile their plates with food from the "buffet" breakfast. As the three sat at the island, Bakura glanced to Eliza's door. Ryou and Akefia followed his gaze.

"She's not gonna wake up anytime soon…" Bakura remarked while finally taking a bite of that damned piece of bacon.

"I don't blame her." Akefia complained in agreement while rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, she's been through a lot. We should just let her be to rest." Ryou chimed in, even though the biggest thing I wanted to do was see if she was alright.

The trio all sat together and talked while eating their breakfast. Akefia and Bakura were on one side of the island sitting on stools and Ryou was standing on the opposite side, leaning on the counter. It was when Bakura was quieter that Ryou started to worry. Bakura felt Ryou's eyes on him and he looked up. He saw Ryou's big, brown eyes fill of curiosity and his face housed a knowing expression. He knows Bakura is off. _Dammit_. Bakura groaned mentally.

"That guy… pisses me off." Bakura growled silently. Ryou's head perked up. _Finally got him talking…_

"What guy?" Ryou asked only to stir conversation and to keep Bakura talking.

"Her stupid boyfriend!" his voice rose as he slammed his fists down. "That stupid fucker… He…" Bakura paused and grew quieter in thought. He raised his head again, "If he does that again, I swear to god… I will fuck him up."

Akefia started to wake up, and his brain started functioning. Once Bakura's words and tone registered in his mind he smirked. "Why so mad, Bakura?"

Bakura simply glared in response. "It's nothing." He went back to his plate, and continued to eat silently. Akefia raised his eyebrows superiorly and inwardly smirked. Before Akefia had the chance to mock Bakura, a small noise caught his attention. His head jerked to Eliza's door, and from here, he saw something move. He wasn't the only one who heard it; both Bakura and Ryou were looking in that direction.

Eliza walked out of her room, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand and was still half asleep. She looked up at the three and was squinting. She couldn't focus on them that well. "What's…? What's going on guys?" she asked sounding quite disoriented.

"Eliza" Ryou stood up straight and sounded surprised. "You're up?"

She nodded sleepily and slowly made her way to the couch. As she fell onto the couch, she curled up and closed her eyes.

"She's asleep again…" Akefia cocked his head to the right, puzzlement clear on his face.

Bakura spun around to face Eliza on his stool, "Must be a sleep-walker." He stated. Ryou nodded.

Once finished breakfast, the three all sat down in the living room. They avoided the couch, where the sleeping Eliza was. Instead Ryou sat on the floor in front of her, Akefia sat in the matching chair near the window to the left of her, and Bakura took the loveseat to the right of the couch. Bakura tried stretching his legs as much as he could while he was sprawled out on the loveseat. Ryou was rather squished between the couch and the coffee table but he didn't mind, in fact since he was smaller and could fit, it was nice. Akefia grabbed the remote, looking at Ryou and Bakura with a look of 'should I?'

The TV was turned on and they finally relaxed when Eliza didn't wake up. Ryou felt Eliza stirring on the couch behind him, and was constantly looking back at her. Her face, which was bruised and cut, looked peaceful and made her look much younger. Her chest lifted and fell slightly as she breathed. When she stirred, she made a small noise. She was mewling quietly, and it reminded Ryou of a small animal. She was extremely vulnerable, and Ryou was not the only one who noticed.

Eliza stirred again, making that noise that drove Bakura crazy. It came from deep in her throat and she seemed so feeble. So vulnerable. So… Defenseless. It was like she was whimpering under her breath. He looked over his shoulder to her. She laid there, peaceful face obscured by a giant black eye. _Whoever did this was going to pay, and dearly. _

* * *

A few hours pasted before I gained my consciousness. The couch I plopped down on was surprisingly comfortable and soft. I also noticed that I was laying towards the cushions, with my back to the TV. I decided to just lay there for a bit and listen to what was going on. Behind me, by the backs of my knees, I felt this weight leaning into the couch, meaning someone must be sitting on the floor. I also heard movement from both sides of the room as well. It's safe to assume that all three guys were in the living room. I tried listening to the TV but couldn't really catch what they were saying. It sounded like a girl confronting some guy. _Oh,_ _it's a murder investigation show… thing. _I mentally concluded. _Never knew they were into that sort of stuff. _

"Jesus, that girl is annoying…" I heard a voice grumble. It sounded like it came from the smaller loveseat. "Why can't he just kill her already?" Ok, so that's Bakura.

"Because she's the inspector! You can't just kill off a main character." Said the weight leaning on the couch near my legs. I found Ryou.

"Yes you can. If she is _that _annoying, I don't see why not." Bakura replied matter-of-factly.

Ryou sighed. "Besides, if he did that would blow his cover."

"Whatever. I'm hungry." Bakura declared.

"It is almost eight, what do you guys want?" Akefia joined in, obviously just as hungry.

I stretched as far so my limps would let me then flipped onto my back to face the guys. "How 'bout pizza?" I gave a big cheeky smile. They all looked surprised at my sudden consciousness. I laughed, and looked at them while propping myself up with my elbows so I was lying on my stomach. I rested my head on my hands and playfully swung my legs back and forth in the air with the biggest grin on my face.

Akefia smiled. When he looked at the other guys for conformation they all nodded. "Uh, sure."

"Yes!" I said leaping up from the couch and running into the kitchen. I must say, I was quite animated and whimsical when I grabbed the phone and started dialing.

"_Hmm. Yes. Okay. 30 minutes? Yeah, that's fine. Okay. Thanks. Buh-bye." _I hung the phone up and bounced over to the living room. "Geez, it's been for-EVER since I've had pizza." I state dramatically as I dropped down onto the couch and sprawled my limps out, and over the couch, causing me to sit upside down. "What about you guys?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile." Bakura said with a raised brow at my strange behaviour. "So what'd ya get?"

"Lots of shit, so I hope you guys are hungry." I laughed to myself. After the food arrived and was paid for, we all jumped in. The pizza and bread sticks were devoured quickly. The salad was left untouched, but the pasta and wings I bought on impulse were being dug into by Akefia and Bakura. Ryou, like me, just sat back and watched the two go at it.

"Is there anything good on TV?" I turn to Ryou and ask.

He shook his head. "Not really. There never is."

"Do you guys have any movies?" I ask hopefully.

He licked his lips in thought, and then nodded. "Yep," He stood from the couch and walked over to the TV's stand and opened the cupboard. Inside the small stand were rows of DVD's and some VCR tapes. I smiled at the thought of there being a VCR machine somewhere around this house. "What are you thinking of watching?"

I stood up to go join him. It was a lower, smaller type of stand so we sat down to get a better look. Ryou was kneeling and looking through the selection. "Er, do you have any horror movies?" I asked, knowing the answer was 'yes'. He tensed slightly, and looked back to me.

"Ya wanna watch horror?" He queried while swallowing.

"Uh…" I laughed nervously. "Yeah. I kinda like horror." Ryou's reaction caught me off guard, making me feel a bit embarrassed. Bakura smirked.

"Sounds good to me… Unless you're too scared Ryou." He said in a mocking manner, while having a look of superiority.

I glanced back to Ryou and noticed how nervous he actually looked. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled. "It'll be okay, I promise." He gave me a small smile, and looked incredibly cute. "Besides, if you get scared, I'm here."

What seemed to be a small blush, dusted his cheeks and he smiled. "Okay."

"Hey 'Kura," I call over to him "Wanna choose the movie? I'm not familiar with these titles, and I know you are." After he and Akefia finished their lunch, Bakura came over and looked through the multiple boxes. Smirking, he pulled out a black DVD box with white writing on the cover. _Broken._

"Perfect." He said handing it out to me. I checked the box over. On the front was a shadow on the ground of a figure holding a kitchen knife. I flipped it over to read the back. It was about a boy, after much abuse from family and bullies at school, who grew up to be a killer. The main character is a girl who is determined to stop the murders and save the man. _Why not?_

I pulled it out of the box and noticed how used it looked. Taking my sleeve, I used it to wipe of the fingerprints and other grease. Akefia and Bakura already took over the main couch I was previously sleeping on. Ryou took the floor in front, as he had done before. I decided to join him, seeing as there was no room on the couch anyway, and so I could comfort him if he got too scared. I settled down in between the coffee table and couch, then glanced up at Bakura.

"Just curious." I say catching his attention. "How many times have you seen this?"

Bakura just shrugged. "A few times. Why?"

"No reason." I saying smiling and shaking my head as I turning to the TV. The screen went black, then the movie started.

* * *

Eliza was so excited to see this movie, so of course I didn't say 'no'. She was so cheery when she said 'watching it with the lights off would enhance the film', so I didn't say anything then either. This was so stupid of me to agree too. I'll get scared and Eliza would think I'm just some sort of coward.

The movie opened with two college girls having a sleepover, both of which were brutally murdered within the first five minutes of the film. There was so much blood and gore, I was almost sick to my stomach. _I can barely make it through the first 10 minutes. _I hopelessly think to myself._ Geez, I am such a coward_.I looked over to Eliza, she wasn't one bit freaked out. If anything, she was rolling her eyes with a smile on her face at the intro. The movie only got worse for me.

When Jenny, the main character, was on the phone talking to her boyfriend she was being warned that she was next. Before he could tell her who it was, the electricity went out. Behind her, a dark figure walked outside the glass door in the kitchen. I already knew how scared I must have looked; with my eyes covered and my knees pulled tight against my body.

"Ryou?" a soft voice called out. I peeked out of the side of my hands to look at Eliza. Her grey-green eyes half filled with slight amusement and half filled with genuine concern.

"Yeah?" I whisper back.

"You okay?" she asked in a quiet voice, with the sweetest tone. I nodded since I didn't really trust my voice. She laughed lightly and slid closer to me. Her amusement wasn't cruel or sadistic, like Bakura's and Akefia's, but rather kind. As strange as that sounded. When she moved closer, I instantly felt my face get hot. The dark room hid the fact that I was blushing. I felt her skin against mine as she moved closer to comfort me. My skin tingled were hers came in contact with mine. She was so close.

Suddenly I heard glass breaking and my eyes shot to the screen. The killer got in. The girl tiptoed through the house, keeping a look out for him. As she crossed through her living room, something moved in the background. I knew I jumped, because Eliza rested her head on my shoulder. I heard a low menacing growl, and knew that it wasn't part of the movie. It came from behind me. Eliza didn't notice, or maybe she thought it went along with the movie.

The killer chased her upstairs, and almost killed her. It was quite creepy how he was making moves on her. Flirting, complimenting, and once he kissed her. Thanks to her boyfriend, who came over right when the call was cut short, she was saved. The killer was un-masked and it turned out that Jenny was his childhood friend. His only childhood friend. When they began to separate, he completely lost his sanity. He had feelings for her that were warped into a very disturbing nature. Overall, the movie ended on a good note. The psycho was arrested and the girl lived a peaceful life.

As the credits began to roll, Eliza let out a laugh. "See?" she said grabbing my shoulders. "Not so bad." I smiled at how up-beat she was. She looked up at Bakura and said "Good choice, 'Kura." Stepping out of the tiny space, she walked over to the wall and flicked on the lights. "Cliché, but I love those types of movies."

"Cliché?" Bakura repeated jokingly as if he was offended. Eliza smiled and walked over to the couch and lightly touched his shoulder.

"Extremely." She teased with the biggest grin.

He rolled his eyes as he tried holding back a laugh. "Whatever."

Eliza yawned "Ugh, I'm going to go to bed." She made her way to her room. While she was in the hall she called back. "Night guys!"

* * *

As I made my way into my room, I felt great. That movie was so cliché it was funny. Those types of movies don't give me nightmares, and I'm glad I could help Ryou. Nothing can ruin my good mood. Almost nothing. I saw a blue light out of the corner of my eye, illuminating the wall. I got a text. I unlocked my phone to see who it was from. When I read the screen I dropped the phone like it was a venomous snake. The phone fell to the ground and landed on its back. The ominous screen glared at me, practically screaming the message at me.

Anthony:

_Baby, we need to talk. Meet me at our house Thurs. _

**Did that just happen? I think so.  
Sorry for posting so late! So, so sorry!  
I just made up "Broken" I don't believe it's a real movie  
Ironically, there are 67 movies titled "Broken"  
So if this one is similair to any of those, sorry  
I didn't mean for that to happen.  
I also went off of a cliche, stereotypical slasher movie.  
Let's see what happens next...  
See ya later!  
**


End file.
